Kirby, Daroach, Nova and Marx adventures and more adventures and love
by SonirbyLovS
Summary: Marx and Daroach Nova Kirby Van to fun adventures but trip over everyone finds their perfect match Enjoy MetaXkirby contains yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**bueno pase mis historias a ingles xDDD espero y lo disfruten x3!**

**good stories to pass my English xDDD and I hope you enjoy it x3!  
bueno es metirby xD yaoi!**

**good is metirby yaoi xD!**

_**In a galaxy far away and a world called Popstar ...**_

Kirby was walking very happy and calm when ...  
  
Waldel Dee: Hi kirby! (With shiny eyes)

Kirby: "That waldel dee always scares me .."-Ho-Hi .. Poyo

Waldel Dee: You're cute .. (asercandoce to kirby)

Kirby: "AWFUL" - ... Po .. yo. ..?

Waldel Dee: You're Beautiful the nicest thing of all (almost ensimandosele)

Kirby: Oh bench .. God ...!

Waldel Dee: I love you!

Kirby: Waaa! upport! (This worse than Metal Sonic when smoking ...)

¿?:! Stop! (hitting with his sword to the gey "of Waldel Dee)

Kirby: "Now that ..." bench ...

Waldel Dee: Agh ...

**After the waldel Dee got knocked ...  
**  
Kirby: aaa ... Hello are you meta "huge" Knight: D you saved my life so much bench agradesco

Meta : (xD) Knight: kirby ... (With a serious voice)

Kirby: if ... bench?

Meta Knight: Saves to save you because I love you ... (it burns)

Kirby: Waapoyooo (pulls a sword out of no where and gives him a sword thrust) - Damn pervert! poyoo

Meta (perver-.. Knight: Ouch ... (He breaks his mask)

Kirby: Now as King of warriors Stelares fences I order you to another galaxy .. Poyo

Meta Knight: Bu-.. But ...

Kirby: No bench! no buts.

Meta Knight: Excuse me please!

Kirby: (sigh) My unlucky day u.ú ... upport

**Drop a ball above metabla bla bla ...**

Marx: Hello! x3

Kirby: Hi nice to see marx N.N bench

Meta Knight:! Heyy hurt me! and .. Kirby is mine!

Marx: (Meta knight ignoring) Kirby Want to play? (Without malpensar Ok!)

Kirby: Yeah! poyo poyo!

NOVA: Hi ... (then appear out of no where)

Marx: Holap x3

Kirby: Hello novita bench!

Meta Knight:! Aaa You do not understand! Kirby's mine!

Daroach: (not: whence it comes)! Might you shut Olles you from the other forest! I already artaste! (He throws a bolt of electricity)

Meta Knight: X.X a .. auch

Kirby Marx And NOVA: ¬ ¬ Daroach ...

Daroach: That ...

NOVA: Was great what you did N.N

Kirby: IRS poyo poyo!

Marx was very Divertidoo Y! ° w °

Daroach: NOVA thanks Marx Kirby Thanks and believe me it was fun xD

Meta Knight: Daroach .. I HATE YOU!

Daroach: Shut up (throws another ray) xD I m excited ...

NOVA: I have to go Galacta Knight escaped me .. uu

Marx: Again.

Kirby: Esque never want to understand bench ..

NOVA: If you lose good bye ..

Marx and Kirby: Goodbye!

**Well do not despair I'm not like some other people who do not continue the stories xD this is my first story and the chapters will be more as the story ABANDE long chapters will be longer and funny x3! x3 yaoi couples too open but do not worry it will be very funny xDDD Well here to serve if they want to lick a story or want to tell me xD happens chaoo**


	2. A new Question to think

**Well to enjoy the next chapter starts here doubt meta knight and kirbyand I hope this story will enjoy good empesemos**

**In the place where Galacta Knight ... (N / A NOVA you afraid x3!)**

* * *

Galacta Knight: In this cave .. I find NOVA (hidden behind a pebble x3)

**Outside the cave ...**

NOVA: Here deve be ... lose by that shield there .. no one does that more than the ..

With Galacta Knight ..

Galacta Knight: "It will take years buscandome more if too old"

NOVA:! IDIOT now if you'll be in big trouble! ! Te enserrare galaxy's worst of all in a crystal and for several decades UNDERSTAND! ... And besides, if you really want to be free you must first be a good warrior Stelar, as the great Kirby or Meta Knight they grab a good team together ...

Galacta Knight: Y. ..! Sesupone was softened in MY mind

NOVA: entonses also inform yourself that I have your power and your soul, logical thing I can read minds.

Galacta Knight: Ba! ensierrame anyway ... but do not compare me with Meta "Tonto" okey.

NOVA: Now let's go weva enserrarte me ..

Galacta Knight: Okay ...

NOVA: And do not insult other warriors Stelares is bad education ..

Galacta Knight: Since ...

NOVA: "xD"

**Where was I found Kirby ...**

Kirby: Hey, Marx Daroach ... They believe the dead bench?

Marx: Aber ... (punches him)

Meta Knight: Ouch!

Daroach: No not dead nn not worry kirby

Kirby: Meta Knipoyo okay?

Meta Knight: Hey ... do not worry whether it was just a golpesito nn

Daroach and Marx: Aja ...

Kirby: That good bench ... I worry (it burns)

Meta Knight: Aww kirby (it burns)-is sonrroja but luckily did not notice anyone on the mascara-I always be here to protect you

Daroach and Marx: Aja ...

Kirby: ¬ ¬

Meta Knight: I'll go watch Goodbye Castle Dedede calls me kirby the dever

Daroach and Marx: Aja ...

Kirby: Oky bench!

Meta Knight: Beware small

Kirby: If bench n.n

Daroach and Marx: Aja ...

Meta Knight: And goodbye scratched discs * ¬ ¬

Daroach and Marx: Aja ... Goodbye ...

Meta Knight: ** ¬ ¬

Daroach and Marx: ¬ ¬

Meta Knight: * ¬ ¬

Daroach and Marx: ¬ ¬

Kirby: ONCE AND UPPORTING GO!

Meta Knight: So um bye-look at the other 2 - ¬ / ¬

Daroach and Marx: ¬ ¬ "lerolero!"

(After 30 min after ba Meta Knight)

Daroach: YYU! Tan boy and already has a boyfriend! -Heading to kirby.

Marx: And that Meta Knight is 20 years older than x3 kirby!

Kirby: No! bench shall have no boyfriend ever! Poyo poyo is too small for that bench! o/o

Daroach: as you say ...

Marx: To love no limits ...

Daroach: xDD, not for us very well fall ee Meta Knight

Marx: Yes but not once esque is her prince Blue ...

Kirby: ¬/¬

Daroach: entonses ... If Meta Knight is his Blue Principe ba ... Kirby be his Princess Rosa ...

Kirby: o/o

Marx: xP And when they marry Kirby carried the Wedding Dress

Kirby: O/O

Daroach: And dance with her beloved prince

(Marx and Daroach start singing the wedding song and start dancing)

Daroach and Marx: **** to be ban lara lara lara casarr ban is married and children will have *****

Kirby: ONCE SHUT KIEREN IF THAT HANG FROM THE FACE OF TIKI (so Kaabu x3) AND LET THEM FROM FALLING INTO SCARGON feces UNDERSTAND! Bench!

Daroach and Marx:-nod-Si forgive us ° _ °

Kirby: Poyo u/u...Esta well but please I told you not to marry bench OR HAVE CHILDREN! oki or anything ...?

Daroach: If you feel

Marx: ° 3 ° U juguito say was a simple little game

With Meta Knight ... *****

Meta Knight:-Sneezing-Rays I'm a cold ...

Blade: someone might please the Lord not soften anything bad about you.

Sword: If it's more likely, You are not to come in contact with something cold or something like that right?

Meta Knight: Well yes probably it .. "Because I can not stop thinking about you ... kirby"

With Kirby Of The Stars ... KirbyMirror: do not need to tell all your full name it? Sonirby: Well if my story OKEY! KirbyMirror: But I'm part of you, I can also say no? Sonirby: Shut up! and siguamos with history ...

Now if ... With Kirby ...: ****

Kirby:-yawns-I have dream ... I hope you found aiga NOVA Galacta Knight ... bench-yawns again x3

Marx: Yes ... But now Aique sleep Oki?

Daroach: desert ... It's too late Good bye guys

Marx: Bye Bye Kirby N.N

Kirby: Poyo Bye Take care guys ...

Daroach and Marx: Goodbye Kirby! (They retire to their homes)

Kirby: U.U Because I can not stop thinking about Meta Knipoyo ... Well now you sleep!-Was removed to his home-

**Well this was all x3! Many Thanks For Reading xD I hope you like this story soon seguire x3! bye**

and Take care

Daroach, Marx, Meta Knight, Kirby, NOVA, Galacta Knight: BYE! Sayonara okno # xB


End file.
